


Wild Ride

by VeiledPrincess



Series: Their Firsts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Kinda turned into an introspection???, M/M, Mickey riding Ian, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeiledPrincess/pseuds/VeiledPrincess
Summary: The first time Mickey rides Ian





	

The first time Mickey rides Ian is also the first time they’re in an actual bed to enjoy it. The tension had been building up between them for weeks, even though the sex between them was a constant they both ached for something new. Ian wanted to see Mickey’s sex faces, wanted to see the expressions he made whenever he grunted or moaned or just barely pushed out _“right there, fuck, please”_ to the redhead boy. Mickey wanted to switch it for purely selfish reasons, he had been watching some porno – a guy on girl one instead of the gay shit he really wanted – earlier that week and had seen the girl ride the guy’s dick, taking it like a pro. The black-haired boy had seen her face, the look of pure bliss and _craved_ to know that feeling, besides if he was gay and eventually going to die by his father’s hand then he should be able to try a fuck ton of positions before he was six feet under.

Mickey knew the cooler room at the back of the Kash’n’Grab wouldn’t cut it for this and he knew this was something he wanted to take his time with to actually enjoy. He had mostly everything planned up until Ian mentioned DFS making a surprise visit and placing him and Lip into a level fucking _14_ group home, but it kind of worked out perfectly when remembered a few minutes later that he had the house for a few days. Inviting Ian to his house might not have been Mickey’s brightest idea considering it’s a high chance his dad and brothers could be back any time any day but Gallagher needed somewhere that wasn’t the group home and Mickey was getting impatient. 

At the end of their shift both boys made their way to the Milkovich home, pushing each other back and forth playfully and trading laughs and downright filthy looks. Not too soon after barging through the front door of the house and making sure the door was locked, they were locked in a fierce lip battle each fighting for dominance over the other, tongues wrapping around each other and trading spit. 

Mickey’s right hand gripped the back of Ian’s neck like it was his life line, the only thing grounding him to the floor and stopping him from falling over right then and there; his left tucked tightly into Ian’s back pocket groping his ass roughly. While Ian’s left hand was wrapped tightly in the hem of Mickey’s shirt, his right was firmly hooked onto the waistband of the older boy’s pants and showed no sign of letting go. Flooding with impatience, Mickey broke the kiss just long enough for their shirts to come over, running his hand down the redhead’s chest, raking over his nipples with his blunt nails and tracing the outline of his abs down to the happy trail of red hair. 

“Want you,” Ian moaned brokenly as Mickey’s hands slipped inside his boxers to wrap loosely around his cock.

“Bedroom,” Mickey told him, braking the kiss and leading him to the room where their lube and condoms were waiting for them. “ _Shit,_ lay down man.”

Laying down on the bed, Ian watched as Mickey slid his pants off before working on the younger boy’s pants. Ian lifted his hips when needed but didn’t move anything else, waiting to see what Mickey had in store for him. 

Mickey climbed over Ian until he was straddling him on his hands and knees and said, “Gonna ride the fuck outta you Gallagher.” The soft sound of the lube cap opening broke the silence that was setting in the room, Ian watching as Mickey poured lube onto his fingers before reached back and pushing first one finger into his ass a few times before adding another. The moans the two boys let out filled the room as Mickey rocked back on his fingers, sliding them _in and out, in and out_ until he couldn’t take it no more. Pulling his fingers out his ass, Mickey reached for a condom packet and ripped it open before handing it to Ian and waiting until he put it on before slicking the redhead’s cock up with lube. 

Sitting back on his heels, Mickey raised up and gripped Ian’s hard cock and guided it to his slippery hole. 

“Hurry the fuck up,” the first words spoken by the redhead, breaking the silence in the room again.

Mickey shot him a dirty smirk, moving his ass in circles on the head of Ian’s cock before sinking down in one slow, drawn out motion. “ _FUCK._ Fills me up so good Gallagher.” Ian gave Mickey a second to adjust before he couldn’t wait anymore and thrusted up into Mickey, causing a – and Mickey would kill him, if he labeled it this way out loud – whimper to leave the older boy’s throat. He repeated the motions, watching as the boy above him fell apart and barely held on, Mickey’s fingers digging into Ian’s chest as Ian’s fingers tightened on his waist. The bruises his grip left were going to be dark purple, Mickey could tell by how much pain mixed in with the pleasure, how good it felt to be balancing on that line right before the pain became too much for even him to handle. 

Mickey finally remembered what the goal of this was and quickly turned the tables on Ian. Rolling his hips and grinding down onto Ian’s cock, Mickey lifted himself up until the head was barely inside him before dropping down quick and easy. From there he set a brutal pace, Ian matching him thrust for thrust. Mickey’s cock swinging wildly and leaking precum as he bounced on Ian’s cock, he shifted a little to the left and out slipped the loudest and sexiest moan Ian thinks he has ever heard in his life. 

Ian likes when Mickey can let go and be loud with him, he likes that he can do it and not be weird doing it. He doesn’t talk – he’ll save that for next time – but he lets out all sorts of noises, letting Mick know how much he appreciates it. How much it likes the pace, and the little whimpers that leave his mouth when Ian hits his prostate every thrust or the moans that slip through his bitten lip when Ian guides Mickey with the pressure of his fingertips. It gives Ian this undeniable sense of joy to see Mickey becoming so utterly, beautifully, destroyed by him. 

Mickey’s above him right now, leaning back with his hands on Ian’s thighs bouncing on Ian’s cock as if his life depended on it. Ian can only watch through heavy lidded eyes as Mickey reaches up with his right hand and grips his cock tightly, pumping until he comes all over Ian’s stomach and _keeps fucking bouncing._ Ian knows he can’t hold out any longer and the sounds that was filling the room was getting to him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge of cliff. Holding Mickey tightly on his waist and keeping him still, Ian thrusts up into Mickey, fast. He hardly knows what’s happening around him and that’s when he realizes Mickey has been fucking _keening_ and he loses it. One last thrust, his hips stutter and he drops back down onto the bed still holding Mickey as he falls into the abyss that’s right off the edge of his cliff. 

His orgasm feels like the best high he’d ever get, right here with Mickey still on his cock, slumped forward. Ian feels like this is the best it’ll ever get for him and for Mickey, this was the kind of high even primo weed couldn’t give him. Mickey was looking down at Gallagher with what was probably some stupid, gay look on his face as he still rode out his high from his unbelievably strong and intense orgasm. He could barely hold himself up, let alone give Gallagher a proper smirk but tried anyway and felt as if he had failed, especially with all the sweat he could feel building up on his forehead. 

“Shit, that was good man. Gotta do it more often Ian,” Mickey said as he rolled off the younger boy’s cock, wincing from the loss of it as he did. 

This was the best Ian liked after the sex – the afterglow where Mickey would still let loose and relax. Mickey would call him by his first name, give him some pretense of the intimacy that Ian craved with Mickey. This was the time, right here, that Ian could pretend he actually meant something to Mickey, that he wasn’t just a warm mouth or quick fuck to him. Though there’s a later time, where Ian looks back and realizes this wasn’t the first time he’s realized he meant something more than a quick fuck to Mickey, that he wasn’t just a warm mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another first for the boys! It started out kinda awkward and then got better I guess? But drop me a prompt over on my tumblr: spencerreidsfuturewife
> 
> And for my sanity, someone tell me how tf I hyperlink. Thanks.


End file.
